He Didn't Come But He Loves Me
by Sweeteresting
Summary: It's her 18th birthday. He promised he'd be there for her, but he's not. He's too busy partying with some girl because he wants to 'fit in'. She's heart broken. He is too. He realized he hurt someone he hurt someone. Someone he loves. Raura. One-Shot.


**This is my first ever one-shot on ! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

He isn't there.

He promised her two weeks ago that'd he'd be the first one there, holding a giant gift wrapped in red wrapping paper, her favorite color.

He promised he'd wear his best shirt he owned and he'd bake her his famous cupcakes she loves. He promised he'd get up on stage and sing an Austin and Ally song to her in a funny voice to make her laugh, and he promised they would take dozens of silly pictures.

But it's been two hours into her eighteenth birthday party and he still hasn't shown up.

She sits by the window trying to spot the black car he typically drives, but none pull into parking lot. Her throat is tight and tears are stinging her eyes. Why isn't he here?

* * *

She feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around to see Raini Rodriguez, her cast mate and one of her best friends.

"Laur, come on. You've sat by the window all night and you've been nothing but miserable. He's not coming. Face it. Now come on, lets dance."

Raini pulls her to the dance floor and she dances with the tons of people who came to the party, but deep down inside she's sad and her eyes keep flickering to the doorway to see if he's there.

He promised _to be_ there.

* * *

At last, the party ends and Ross hasn't shown up at all. When she gets home, she collapses on her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

This isn't the first time he did this to her. Lately, he's been blowing off everything. He "promised" last weekend he would take her to see a movie, and he left her sitting on the porch for two hours. Three weeks ago, he _was supposed_ to go roller skating with her, Raini and Calum but he didn't show up to that either. She thought her eighteenth birthday was too important to blow off, but she was wrong. She isn't important to him at all.

She shakily picks up her cell phone and dials the number she knows by heart. He answers after three rings. "What do you want Laura?" he asks, cruelly.

She cringes. He's never talked to her that way before. "I-I just wanted to know why you didn't come to my b-birthday party."

There is a long pause. "It's stupid," he finally answers. Her face boils in anger. Why is he treating her this way?

"You promised!" she screams, "And now you're being mean to me!"

"I'm just trying to be nice Laura! What am I supposed to say, no?" Ross screams.

She lets a few tears escape her eyes. "So you never really wanted to come?" she whispers.

"No, I never wanted to come to your stupid party, I don't want to go roller skating with my Disney channel cast, and I don't want to spend time with somebody so annoying like you!"

She is sobbing uncontrollably now, soaking her shirt. "Why did you lie to me then?"

"Because you and me are the leads of the show! We have to get along!"

"Fine, I wouldn't want to be friends with somebody so mean anyways!"

"I don't care!"

"Me either! You're nothing but a mean idiot and the biggest liar I've ever met. Thanks for ruining my night. I hate you so much!"

"Fine, I hate you too, you ugly bitch!"

She slams her phone shut, too scared to hear anymore, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next day, she doesn't go to work, so they film all the promotions without Ally in it.

Ross paces around the promotion set tugging hard on his blonde locks.

"I hate myself, I hate myself, so so much," he whispers to himself.

I love her more than anything in this whole world. Why would you say something like that to her? he thinks.

Oh that's right you moron, you _were drunk_.

_Flashback of the previous night_

_Ross stands in the middle of Kayla's party with his hands shoved in his pockets. He figured he would just come for a little while and then head over to Laura's party._

_He didn't even wanna come here, but Kayla is R5's new friend and if Ross missed her party, he would hear about how much fun his siblings and Ratliff had for days, and he'd feel left out._

_Kayla sort of has a thing for him, and starts to grind on him. Even though she's hot, he loves somebody that's much more beautiful and means so much to him. But this is an adult party and his brothers are watching so he makes a move on her and puts his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. Later, when Kayla offered him a drink, one led to the next and the next…_

_End of Flashback_

He really, truly didn't mean to say that to her. He would never want to hurt her. He _was drunk_, and he didn't understand what he was saying to her. Kayla was also telling him things in attempt to make him like her instead of Laura, and he was repeating them to Laura on the phone .

He always loved her. He knew he loved her from the moment he saw her. He just didn't know how to express those feelings. And when people question her about Raura, she always avoids the topic, making him think she doesn't like him. He's just to scared to tell her because he doesn't want to ruin their friendship…or what's left of it.

He is miserable at the rest of the promotion shooting. He thinks about her all day. Her smile, her laugh, her ridiculously crazy personality, and the way her eyes sparkle when she's happy. Right now, her eyes are probably filled with tears and he needs to make this up to her.

* * *

At 4 o clock, he drives to a flower shop and buys two dozen of the most expensive red roses he can find. After that, he goes to Wal-Mart and buys a big brown basket, filling it with three jumbo boxes of Go-Gurts and candy. He also adds in a little pink bear with the letter L on its tummy.

He runs home and situates the gifts. He wraps the basket in a big yellow bow. He got her a birthday gift last week and wrapped it in yellow, like he promised. He had gotten her the black uggs with the bows on the backs that she always raves about, and a card. He bakes the cupcakes he promised her.

He figures he had to double up on gifts to apologize. But she doesn't need materialistic things, just a lot of love and respect and that's exactly what he plans to give her.

He places his items into his car and starts up the engine. He drives until he reaches her house. She's most likely home alone, her family out working or engaging in other activities. He pulls into the spot across the street, and then lugs his apologies across the street.

He taps on the door lightly. If his brothers or friends saw him doing this, he would usually be embarrassed, but he realizes now, it's ok to have a soft spot for a girl. He's a sweetheart deep down inside.

She answers the door in a pair of old sweats, and a baggy sweatshirt. Her hair is pulled into a sloppy bun, and there is not a trace of makeup on her face. Her face is wet and blotchy, and her eyes are red and wet. She still looks so beautiful to him.

She makes a disgusted face at him, and he could understand why. They stand in silence for several seconds until Ross clears his throat.

"Laur, listen," he says as sweetly as he can muster, "I didn't mean what I said on the phone."

"You sure sounded like it," she says angrily. She looks down at the ground with a hurt look plastered on her perfect face and it literally causes him pain to see her so upset.

"I know I did, but Laura, I was drunk. If I was sober, I _never_ would of said that to you ever."

"You still ditched my party to drink," she says. "I know, I know, I was coming after Laur, but I got carried away. And I'm so, so sorry I hurt you. I never meant to fight with you. You mean the absolute world to me, and you deserve so much more than that."

"So, do you usually go to drink when I invite you places," she asks, still unsure whether to buy his story.

"Yeah or other parties. It's just, my brothers and my friends expect me to be a party animal, live up to their expectations. When they invite me out, I always except because if I don't they'll call me a wuss or something along those lines. That was wrong though, to hurt you all those times like that, and I swear I will never do that to you again. You're too important to lose."

"I guess I understand. I'm sorry too, for fighting with you. You're my best friend and I was immature and stupid."

"No, you have nothing to apologize for. You've done nothing wrong."

She cracks a small smile at him and it makes him feel all fuzzy inside.

"So you really like to hangout with me?"

"Very much."

"And you don't think our show is stupid?"

"Not at all."

She bites her lip and looks at the ground. "You don't think I'm ugly, right?"

That is probably what hurt her the most, Ross thinks, because she's so insecure.

He steps towards her, and gently takes her hand, rubbing it softly with his thumb. "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life."

She blushes and that makes her even more beautiful to him, if that's possible. "Even now?" she asks, referring to her sweats and no makeup style.

"Even now. You always look so beautiful." He confirms.

"Thank you," she says in a tiny voice. She's so adorable, Ross thinks.

"I bought you some things," he says, referring to the large pile of gifts behind him.

"Can I see?" she asks, excitedly. He laughs at her enthusiasm, and hands her the basket of Go-Gurt and candy.

"Wow Go-Gurt! How did you know I love them?" she asks, sarcastically. "You only remind me everyday," he teases back.

She takes one out of the box and starts to slurp on it. "Mm, so good." Ross reaches to take one, but she smacks his hand. "Don't touch my Go-Gurts," she says jokingly, mimicking Ally telling Austin don't touch my "book."

Ross laughs as Laura hands him a Go-Gurt. She smiles widely and Ross just wants the smile to stay there a little longer. "Laur, why does a seagull fly over a sea?" Using a corny joke was a perfect way to make her smile.

"Why?" she asks a tiny smile playing on her lips. "Because if it flew over the bay it would be called a bagel."

Laura begins laughing so uncontrollably hard, tears are in her eyes and she needs to clutch her stomach. Ross just admires the brunette beauty in front of him.

"Whew, okay, that was amazing," she says wiping a tear from her eye. She giggled some more, before finally controlling herself.

Laura reaches inside the basket for the pink teddy bear. "Aww, is the L for Laura?" she asks.

"Yeah but it could stand for other things, I guess, but yeah, Laura that's why I uh bought it," Ross stutters, scratching the back of his neck.

Perhaps he was hoping Laura would think the "l" meant something different. A certain something he felt towards her.

"I think I'm going to name him Ross Lynch, what do you think of that name?"

"Very original," Ross responds, laughing, "but I don't think he can bake mean cupcakes like these."

Ross hands her the tray of the cupcakes in all different flavors with happy birthdays on top of everyone and a coating of rainbow sprinkles.

"You made your famous cupcakes!" she happily giggles, "lets eat some!"

The next five minutes is spent enjoying cupcakes and Go-Gurts and exchanging lame jokes. It felt so natural, both of them being themselves with nothing to hide from one another. Ross felt as though he can stand here forever with her and watch her laugh, eat, smile and his life would be fantastic. He vows he will never hurt her ever again, whether it he physically or emotionally. He wants nothing more than for her to be happy.

"I have your birthday present, you know, the one wrapped in yellow wrapping paper. I haven't forgotten," Ross says, grabbing the yellow box off the pathway.

"Here, I hope you like it. Um, happy birthday," he says and Laura happily takes it from his hands and begins unwrapping the gift. She opens the box revealing the black Uggs with the bows.

"Wow, thank you so much! You know typically actresses wear more expensive designer boots, but I'm a normal teenager and I go to school, and Uggs are cute and _down to earth_…. I love them so much! Thank you!"

After her ramble and setting the box aside, she throws her arms around his neck in an embrace. He holds her waist tightly. After they part, she smiles up at him. "Underage drinking is illegal."

"I know, but if I never did it we would never be in this moment, sometimes it takes some bad things to get to the good. But don't worry, Laur, no more drinking for me. That's done."

"Good, you better be. And that's a really good observance. You really do have a brain in they blonde head of yours." She giggles softly, and he joins.

"I have one last thing," he says after a brief silence. He hands her the bouquet of Roses with the card stuck into them.

She's speechless at all the roses. They're so rich and red and smell so good, she just loved them. She quickly runs into the house to put them in a vase.

"You know what a rose is the official symbol of," he asks when she returns.

"Love," she answers in a "duh stupid question tone." but then she catches on to what he is saying.

"You mean.." she starts, but he stops her with his finger pressed to her lips. He steps closer until they are hardly apart at all.

"_I love you_, Laura, so much, and I just want you to know that I will _never_ hurt you again. I will _always_ be here for you and I will always _protect_ you from any danger. Saying those words to you is the most regretful thing I've ever done and I _swear_ I won't ever do _anything_ like that again. I love you very much, I always have, and I always, always will."

She's stunned when he presses his lips against hers. Sure, they've set kissed before, but no kiss could compare to this one. The way his mouth tastes and the way his lips move against hers are going to be in her mind forever.

When he pulls back, he smiles down at her, and plants a small kiss on her forehead. "_I love you,_" she responds looking up at him with big brown eyes,

"I'm so happy you didn't show up at my party."

He kisses her again.

But only this time, _they headed to her bedroom._

I think you know what's next.

* * *

**_What do you think? ;)_**

**_Reviews are awesome!_**


End file.
